1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for white balance adjustment of a solid-state electronic image sensing device and to a method of controlling operation of this system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital still cameras equipped with multiple solid-state electronic image sensing devices have been realized. A white balance adjustment is performed in a digital still camera even in a case where the camera is provided with multiple solid-state electronic image sensing devices (see the specifications of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2009-17457 and 5-110939). Although there are cases where the light source and related components for illuminating the subject of photography of one solid-state electronic image sensing device and the light source and related components for illuminating the subject of photography of another solid-state electronic image sensing device coincide, there are also cases where they are different. This means that there are instances where an appropriate white balance adjustment cannot be applied to all image data that is output from multiple solid-state electronic image sensing devices.